


Never be the same

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Library Sex, Mates, Omega Hermione, PWP, Smut, So much smut, Soul Bond, vampire! Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: The summary is i'm a thot and this is an a/b/o AU where Tom also happens to be a vampire - thats it - thats the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For aconitumluparia who wanted an a/b/o and evenasifall who wanted vampire Tom who could knot - you are both terrible and i love you

Being a witch was easy.

Being an  _ omega _ was less so but at least manageable, what with an alpha best mate (who thankfully wasn’t  _ her  _ alpha and another who was a beta) to fend off lecherous alpha’s like McLaggen and Nott and Smith, who had a reputation for taking what they saw was theirs, even if it wasn’t.

Anyway it was fine, none of them were  _ hers _ , and at sixteen, fresh into sixth year she had yet to meet him.

Until she wandered into the great hall on the first day back at school after christmas of sixth year and almost fell to the floor at the smell that greeted her. She hadn’t even seen  _ him _ , but she knew, with every fiber of her being that he was there,  **that he was hers and she was his** .

Him being her alpha was great.

She could stop worrying about it, stop panicking about never finding him, about being without her soulmate for the rest of her life.

Finding out he was a Slytherin though - irksome, and not because of house prejudices but because it would be infinitely harder to spend every night wrapped up in his arms with him in the dungeons and her on the seventh floor.

Discovering that he had been  **attacked by a vampire and turned and immortalised** before she’d even had a chance to meet him - upsetting.

Realising that he’d never ever be able to come inside her without permission though, never be able to fuck her into submission and fill her with his knot and co -  _ delightful _ .

* * *

“We’re in the library” Hermione murmured breathlessly, tilting her head so Tom could continue to mark her neck with open mouthed kisses.

“I know” he replied quietly, nipping the mark that bonded them with his teeth and eliciting a whiny moan from his girlfriend, “but someone had the dirtiest dream last night about being bent over in the restricted section and-”

“You know about that?” 

Tom hummed against her neck and Hermione could feel him smirking against her flushed skin, “I know everything about you sweetheart” he whispered in her ear, dragging her earlobe between his teeth and biting it.

Hermione moaned, and in a move so quick Tom was left wondering which of them was the vampire in their relationship, climbed onto his lap and straddled him. His hands automatically found themselves under her skirt and gripped her bare arse as he grinded his clothed erection against her cunt.

“You’re such a fucking tease” he grumbled into her shoulder, “have you been wandering around school like this all day?” 

“Maybe” Hermione laughed, moving her hands between them to undo the top button and zip of his trousers and pulling his cock out so that it rested against her bare lips,her slick covering him and her skirt hiding their behaviour, “are you complaining?”

“I will be if I have to listen to bloody Nott tell me how  _ my omega _ inadvertently flashed him later on” he moaned as Hermione shifted in his lap and eased his prick into her twat, “fuck love, you’re so wet” he moaned quietly and Hermione had to kiss him to shut him up less Madam Pince round the corner and discover them.

“Ok?” she asked quietly, looking right at him.

“I love you” Tom replied, gripping her hips and helping her move on his cock.

Hermione snorted, “you’re so sappy  _ alpha. _ ”

She whined though when Tom growled and thrust up into her harder, his chair scooting back a few inches from the pace he was setting.

“Give it to me, Hermione, give it to me and i’ll take you into the restricted section and make you beg me to fill you with my knot and my co-”

She convulsed in his arms, her cunt gripping his dick, her slick pooling in his lap as she came. Tom held her close and stroked her back gently, calming her down enough to move, his prick still encased in her twat, throbbing.

She lifted her head and met his lips with her own as he reached for his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on both of them. He walked them, Hermione still wrapped around him, bouncing gently on his cock as he did, to the restricted section and threw up a notice-me-not and a muffliato before he ended the dissolution and slammed her up against the bookshelves.

He fucked her hard, through three more orgasms, each time begging her to let him come, to let him fill her up with his knot and -

She enjoyed teasing him like this, he knew this. Most days she automatically gave him permission, unable to help herself from how good he felt, they felt, but today she was feeling brave, testing his limits. 

It was days like today, when every time he’d felt Hermione clench around him and the ripples of her own orgasm brought him to the edge of his and he begged her to let him come, knot her, fill her and she said  **no** , that Tom hated Gellert Grindelwald for turning him - for making him a submissive alpha with his own mate.

Tom moved pulled out of Hermione and had her bent over a table in seconds. He spread her legs and her ass with his hands and shuddered when he saw her own come dripping from her twat. Between her thighs was covered and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking the full length of her slit with his tongue.

“Oh God’s please Tom” she moaned, her back arching as she drove her nails into the wood of the table she found herself spread over. 

Tom wasted no time in complying, “You are so fucking tight sweetheart” he hissed, even as his hips snapped against her ass. He leaned forward, wrapped one hand around her throat and pulled her back so that they were flush against one another.

Hermione felt her orgasm suddenly crash through her when he trailed his fangs over her neck and his hand gripped a little tighter around her throat.

“Hermione” he rasped and she nodded fervently.

“Yes, yes, oh please yes Tom” she gasped even as she felt him push his swelling knot into her as he came.

“Mine, mine, mine” Tom murmured, moving his hand from her throat to wrap around her waist as he collapsed into a chair behind him, pulling her with him,

Hermione dropped her head back against his shoulder and sighed, content.

“I feel so full” she groaned, shifting slightly and relishing in how good her alpha felt.

Tom chuckled and placed gentle kisses along her jaw as his knot pulsed inside his mate, his  _ omega,  _ “I can’t wait to drain you love” he murmured against her pulse point, “turn you, live forever with you.”

Hermione shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be more but - it is. I'm going to leave it incomplete incase i come back to it again.

Tom Riddle’s mother died in childbirth. She had lived alone in a squalid flat situated on the corner of Diagon Alley, but had thankfully, for Tom, given birth to him at St.Mungo’s. Tom was taken in by the ministry and eventually returned to his maternal relatives - his grandfather, Marvolo and uncle, Morfin.

They weren’t thrilled to have him, and they made sure to tell him this at every possible moment growing up. They were furious, though they did their best to hide that fact, when he presented as an alpha. _Jealous_ , they sent him off to Durmstrang so that they weren’t constantly reminded of the betrayal and heartache his mother had caused.

Tom knew they were bitter that he was a halfblood and an _alpha_ where as, pure-blooded they might have been, they had presented as no more than beta’s.

Still, _Durmstrang_ was an excellent school - dark arts and complicated magic and a headmaster that seemed to take an interest in every single pupil, meant that there was no room for slackers. Everyone got their head down - there was hardly any room for mistakes, which in turn meant that there was no room for friendships. Students were always looking to prove themselves better than their peers; the atmosphere didn’t exactly encourage comradery.

Except of course for those students that had found their alternate - the _alpha_ to their _omega_ , the _omega_ to their _alpha_ . Tom hadn’t spent much time ruminating about it if he was honest, he was eleven and had barely presented. _It would have been awkward._ So he wasn’t terribly disappointed to realise that _they_ weren’t there.

* * *

 

Gellert Grindelwald, it turned out, took particular interest in his students because he had…. _particular tastes_.

Tom found out all about his particular tastes a few weeks before the Christmas holidays of his sixth year, when he was invited to a private dinner with the headmaster and a few of his fellow students.

He was the only one that was _changed_ by the event though.

* * *

 

The Scandinavian Ministry stepped in and removed Grindelwald. They couldn’t kill him, vampires were protected by international wizarding law but they sent him off with a warning not to return. Tom was sent home, bad enough that the headmaster had been a vampire but they didn’t need another one roaming the halls **thank you very much.**

Tom wasn’t bothered, he would be of age in a few weeks anyway and he had no plans to return to the crumbling ancestral manor until it was his and his alone. He told his grandfather that when he grumbled about having him back home. He spent the christmas holidays catching up on the curriculum of his new school and took  the _compensation_ he’d been given after his attack, to Gringotts the day before he was to start his new school, _Hogwarts_ . He had stayed in ‘ _The Leaky Cauldron’_ and flooed into the headmasters office so that he could be sorted and given a tour before the rest of the school arrived back later that day.

“Tom” the headmaster, Dumbledore, said, smiling sadly at him as he shook his hand, “I’m terribly sorry to hear what happened to you.” Tom grimaced at the reminder and removed his hand as quickly as possible from the older mans.

“Thanks” he mumbled, moving towards the seat that was obviously intended for him, “shall we?”

* * *

 

The hat placed him in Slytherin. And wasn’t that just an interesting tidbit of information he garnered when the moldy old thing was placed on his head.

_“About time you finally came home boy” it muttered into his mind, “Your ancestor would have returned to haunt us all if his heir hadn’t returned.”_

Tom watched his new housemates join the Slytherin table and marvelled. First, at the closeness of them and then, at the animosity the rest of the school seemed to direct their way. He was caught up in watching them and introducing himself and actually enjoying himself for the first time since he’d gone to school, when every hair on his body stood to attention and his cock sprang to life and the most amazing smell of vanilla and lavender and oranges flooded his senses.

**He’d forgotten.** Being a vampire, and everything it entailed, had pushed the fact that he was an _Alpha_ to the back of his mind, but now with that scent, _that scent_ that was so obviously feminine and alluring and screamed not only _omega_ but _mate_ in his mind,  had him gripping the edge of the table with his fingernails and breathing harshly through his mouth in an attempt to block it out, to stop himself from jumping out of his seat and taking her right there in front of everyone, consequences be damned, reminded him.

 

* * *

 

He sat there, with his fingernails bleeding and his cock throbbing against his navel, for the hall to empty until it was just him and **her** . He turned in his seat, carefully lifting one leg over the bench, to see that she’d already half crossed the hall. Was making her way towards him with a ferocious glint in her eyes, her chest heaving with the exertion of having to sit for two hours in the same room as her _alpha_ , her soulmate and do nothing about it. Her hair was coming loose from the ponytail she’d had it dragged into, and Tom groaned when he saw that she was wearing a skirt, that her creamy thighs were on show, teasing him. He could see already the slick she’d produced, gathered between her legs _for him_ , glinting in the low candlelight and he licked his lips before he stood to meet her the rest of the way.

“Tom Riddle” he grunted out as he lifted her into his arms and began to make his way out of the hall.

“Hermione Granger” she murmured against his lips, tugging his hair and nipping his bottom lip between her teeth, “go up the stairs. Seventh floor, there’s a room” she gasped out between breaths, rolling her hips against him in an effort to ease her frustration.

“Fuck” Tom muttered, when her underwear dragged up his length and he could _feel_ just how wet she was. He dropped her and let her pull him towards the staircase.

* * *

 

“Wait what?” she asked, pulling back from him so that he could see her face, see the anger she felt for him, not pity, as she cupped his face in her hands. Tom felt shiver of delight run through him at her reaction, _she didn’t care._ “But what about me?” she whispered, tears already welling up in her eyes.

Tom blinked. He hadn’t thought about _that_ . About how she wasn’t immortal, wouldn’t live forever, wouldn’t be his for the rest of his life because **she’d be dead**. He shuddered and pulled her to him, let his nose run the length of her neck, let his hands grasp her hips and lifted her back into his arms, “I’ll turn you” he muttered between pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck, even as his hands worked down the buttons keeping her shirt together, “I’ll drain every drop of blood from you so that we’ll never be parted. You are mine!” He rasped out as he tore the shirt from her and tossed it behind him. His hands came up to her chest and her back arched against the wall he’d leaned her against, when he brushed his thumbs across her nipples, groaning when he felt them pebble beneath his hands.

“You are so responsive” he growled, dipping his head down to run his tongue along her collarbone and decolletage, “ and you smell like vanilla sweetheart” he moaned, thrusting his trouser-clad erection against her.

“Bed, please, oh god please the bed Tom” she groaned tugging his head up and kissing him. Tom complied and moved them across the room, dropping her and slipping his trousers and boxers off whilst Hermione lay back on the bed and ripped her skirt and the soaking wet piece of fabric that had once been her underwear, from her body and cupped her cunt with the palm of her hand before bringing it up to her mouth to taste herself.

“Merlin witch” Tom hissed as he watched her and palmed his erection once, then twice before he dove for her, yanking her to the edge of the bed by her ankles and dragging his tongue up the length of her cunt and tasting her for himself. “Oranges, fuck, you taste like oranges love” he said, glancing up to see her resting on her elbows, watching him with a fierce expression, “I love oranges” he muttered before he spread her labia with his fingers and latched onto her clit with his teeth, nipping and pulling and sucking on it till Hermione was arching off the bed and rolling her hips against his face.

He slipped two fingers into her cunt and grinned against her when he felt her virginity against them. _Mine_ he thought possessively, crooking them and bringing her over the edge, lapping at her as she came all over his face.


End file.
